Moonquest: The Grand adventure
by Cataru
Summary: A Young Dwarf aspires to go to the moon. After being rejected by his kingdom's council, he goes off on his own to meet destiny, then he meets Lewis and Duncan, can they get to the moon with the help of a new friend, or will her past be their undoing? A novelization of The Yogscast Moonquest and Hole diggers with my ideas in to. rated T for language. OCxDuncan and Xephmadia. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Simon's Story

Lewis, Simon, and Duncan were, as they always were lately, working hard on baked bean fort. Simon was looking over their progress. With sarcasm dripping from his words.

"We've got a shitty hole in the ground," he paused to think before continuing, "with a lot of crap in chests."

Lewis tried to put in some words, saying, "Well, come on it's less of the shitty" but he was mostly ignored.

Simon continued, "We have a jaffa cake, a potato, a pig hat. We're making progress. Come on! We have to pick up the pace!"

Lewis then interjected into Simon's rant, saying, "You can't build a rocket in a day!"

"I'm not asking you to build it in a day! But we need to hurry up!" Simon began to yell.

"Why!?" Lewis asked, voice raised like Simon's

Simon froze. He didn't mean to seem so mean, but he had a highly specific reason for his strict tone that he was embarrassed to tell...

Lewis had calmed down and was speaking normally, "Why do we need to get done so quickly?"

Simon clutched the necklace around his neck. "Fine, I'll tell you, but it's a long story."

* * *

I was the son of a Dwarven king, Honeydew I. King under the mountain. He was always supporting of me...

Then, an image of a small dwarven child came to honeydew's mind while the song of their ancestors rang in his ears. Going "I Am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole, diggy diggy hole, digging a hole".

"I enjoyed my life, but I had one ambition. To reach the moon..." An image of a teenage dwarf speaking before the dwarven council came into Simon's vision... "They laughed at me, and said I'd fail if I tried." So I planned to leave...

A young dwarf near the doors of the surface was the next image. "My father found out my plans..."

The memory of that night, still clear in his mind, played out before him.

"If you're going to try to stop me it won't work. I've made up my mind." Simon remembered saying.

"I don't plan to." The Dwarven King said. Simon was shocked at his father, "I want you to try for your heart's desires, but I want you to have this."

The dwarven king handed Simon a pickaxe shaped necklace. "It will glow when you are near Khaz Modan, promise me that after you get to the moon, you'll come back. Can you promise me?"

The young Dwarf admired the necklace, blue topaz center surrounded in gold. Glowing faintly...

"I-I Promise Dad." The young dwarf wrapped his arms around his father, crying into his shoulder. "I promise when I go to the moon, I'll come back and show you and the council what I find. I promise to all of my ability."

the Dwarven King returned the hug, "and, just return home safely, please?"

Simon was silent, the only thing he couldn't promise surely, he finally found the right words after a time, "I-I-I'll try..."

"I love you son, go now, start your quest, I guess you could say, your _Moonquest_."


	2. Chapter 2: An unexpected guest

Chapter 2: An unexpected guest.

"That's why I've been trying to rush so much," Simon said. "I'm sorry I was such an asshole."

Lewis was shocked at the realization, and felt he needed to apologize. "I didn't mean to…"

**CRASH!**

"What the hell was that?" Duncan almost screamed in shock from the loud sound so nearby.

They all were a bit shocked from it, but Lewis quickly composed himself.

"Let's check it out." He said, taking his sword off of the rack and sheathing it.

They nodded and followed the spaceman out the door.

* * *

"I'd say it was about 50 metres from here judging from the sound," Duncan said. "in…" he tried to visualize how he heard the sound. "This direction!" He said before dashing off in the direction he pointed.

Lewis facepalmed, "Here we go again." He knew Duncan often just went off on a huff when he was interested in something.

They gave chase until he stopped in his tracks. They stopped at his side and gasped at the large crater in front of them, about 10 meters across and 5 deep, and at its epicenter was a young person. A woman!

"We've gotta help her!" Duncan said before jumping in the crater and running towards her.

"She's probably…" Lewis began before being interrupted by Duncan screaming out again, this time gleefully.

He yelled, "She's alive! But we've gotta get her back to the base and get her some medical attention or she won't be that way for long!"

The woman was bleeding slowly but surely through a gash in her leg, and she had a series of scratches on her face and limbs. They had to get her back to Baked Bean Fort where they had a first aid kit, but it would not be easy, as night was already falling, and they needed to be quick.

Duncan saw this, threw the woman's unconscious body over his shoulder and said, "Well, what the hell are we waiting for? Get me out of this hole!"

The others quickly began work making a dirt staircase for him to jump up. He got up just in time as a creeper blew up the staircase, barely missing its target. Duncan didn't care, he just dashed towards Baked Bean Fort as fast as his legs could carry him with the dead weight.

* * *

Lewis impaled a skeleton and took its shortbow and quiver before dashing off with Duncan, firing at anything in front of them to usher the monsters away.

The trio eventually had a small horde behind them; all intent on killing Duncan. As Baked Bean Fort came into view, he kicked it into high gear as Simon stopped.

"Simon!" Lewis yelled.

"Go on ahead!" Simon replied, "I'll take these things out so that you can get back!"

Lewis knew he couldn't argue with the Dwarf, he was stubborn as… Well, a Dwarf. So he ran to catch up with Duncan in Baked Bean Fort.

(insert transition here)

"Duncan! Where are you?" He yelled into the main chamber.

"Over here!" He got a reply from the corner of the room, "Get the first aid kit!"

Lewis did what he was told, grabbing it from the wall, bringing it to Duncan, and opening it. "What do you need?"

"Potion soaked suture," Duncan said, and Lewis found the jar of red liquid and string, threaded the string to the steel suture needle, and handed it to Duncan.

"Ok…" He began to focus, sticking the needle carefully through and across the wound. When it was closed, he said, "Take the potion without suture thread, and soak the cloth wipe and bandages with it. Hurry! She's fading!" Lewis hurried his pace, getting the cloth and bandages together.

With the speed of an ER physician, Duncan wiped the area with more potion and wrapped it in the soaked bandage. She wasn't bleeding anymore, but they didn't know if it even worked.

Duncan listened carefully for her heartbeat, which had weakened. It began to beat a bit more powerfully than before. He yelled in happiness, "IT WORKED! IT REALLY WORKED!" He danced around the room like an idiot while singing "I saved a li-ife! I saved a li-ife! Go Duncan, go Duncan. Woo!"

"Well, when will she wake up?" Lewis asked, breaking Duncan's life saving euphoria.

Duncan stopped, paused, and said,

"Only time can tell."

* * *

So, that was chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it, Who is this mysterious stranger? What will she bring to the table? What happened to Simon? Why am I asking all of these questions? Find out next time On MOONQUEST! THE GRAND ADVENTURE!

Bless your face, if you sneezed while reading this bless you. (I really need a catchphrase) and keep on keeping on.


	3. Chapter 3: Attack?

Chapter 3: Attack!?

"She seems better, but she won't wake up until tomorrow morning. I'm surprised that she survived a fall like that," Duncan said.

"I guess it is strange," Simon, who had been back 3 hours ago said, "How could anyone survive a fall like that without feather falling?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Lewis said, walking to the wooden door of Baked Bean Fort and opening it. "Hello, who is it…" His sentence broke as he saw them; they wore dark clothes with a theme of red to it, like a red Rythian.

The person that looked like the leader walked towards him, saying "We have reason to think that there is someone we are looking for is in here." He was close to Lewis's face, and he could see the various scars on the strange man's face.

"Umm, I'll check. It may take a bit," Lewis said nervously before closing the door and silently calling a miniature meeting downstairs in the chamber they made.

* * *

"There's some weird guys outside asking about 'her'," Lewis said, pointing at the woman. "What should we do?"

"We can't give her to them!" Duncan said. "They sound like ruthless killers!"

"Why do you care so much Duncan?" Simon said, almost scoffing, "We don't even know her. I say we give her to them."

"What do you think?" They asked Lewis in unison.

Lewis felt stuck in a corner. He was so stressed by the decision he began to have flashbacks.

He saw he was somewhere different. He recognized this place. A spot near the old yogcave.

"Don't worry, I got you…" A man with a firey beard was there. It was when Simon saved him, well, another Simon. He remembered when they saved each other and so many things. Either way his flashbacks all showed times he or someone else he cared about nearly was killed, but they never gave up on him. From this, he knew his decision.

"We don't give her to them. I've never given up on anyone, and I won't start today," Lewis said, pulling an old 'friend' off of a rack. Aludrin, destroyer of corrupted sands and the blade that he drove through Israphel's cold, black heart. It was Lewis's favorite blade and he took good care of it. It still shined in the torchlight. "Let's go. I have a plan." He said before explaining the plan and concealing Aludrin so the strangers didn't get suspicious.

* * *

Lewis walked up to the door, putting a fake nervous fear to be inconspicuous. "Well, we don't have anyone special here, it's just us three."

The leader looked at him. "Hehehe. You sure?" The man asked, with a small grin, "We saw a crash near here."

Lewis almost turned white. The one thing in the plan he had forgotten. The crash. He kept his cool though and said "What crash?"

They were interrupted as one of his goons; who was gone until now, came back holding Duncan and Simon, who were hiding, waiting to strike. "Hey, I found these two jokers holding swords!"

The leader looked at them, and Lewis really did turn white. The plan had gone up in smoke. He looked back at Lewis "Hehehe, you got guts kids, too bad I'm going to have to rip them out of you."

* * *

Lewis only just could dodge the leader's sword and punch one of the goons in the face. Simon and Duncan were finally able to get free. Duncan gave his sword to Simon and pulled out his Laser gun, it didn't have much charge, but this was an emergency. He pointed it at the goon. The large man only responded by pulling out a large maul that could make someone wet his or her pants. They truly were ruthless killers.

Lewis and the leader were in an intense duel. Aludrin blocking the man's attacks, but being unable to get past the defense he had. Swords clashing and both swordsmen trying to get the edge, Lewis almost got a hit, but the man kicked Lewis in the stomach and the others were taken into a circle and tied up with him.

"I guess we win," He said, like it was a game of chess, or a business transaction. "I'm sorry, but for lying to us and trying to ambush us, we'll have to kill you," He pulled out a dagger, ready to disembowel the group.

"This isn't how it's supposed to end!" Simon yelled with tears in his eyes at the idea that he failed so early in his MoonQuest. He was completely in hysterics at the idea of failing his father.

Lewis was speechless, and a single tear went down his cheek. Knowing he had so much, and yet so little to lose, he was sad to lose his friends and the yogscast, but had nothing else he could think about.

"Goodbye Lewis Xephos Brindley!" The man yelled gleefully, but before he could strike, he heard a female voice speaking a command.

"Mr. Owl, Get 'im!"

And suddenly, a large owl came into view and began to attack the man and his cronies.

"You'll regret this! We'll back!" The man yelled as the Owl chased them away, and Lewis looked in the direction the sound, and owl, came from. Only to see something that made him put on a stupid grin.

* * *

"I guess I got here in the nick of time, huh Lewis?" The person had blond hair, blue eyes that were a few shades lighter than her tunic. On her head was a hat designed to look like an owl.

"Hannah!" Lewis exclaimed happily before regaining his composure and saying. "Yes, yes you did."

* * *

Author's notes: So, things got more exciting in this chapter! Yes, Hannah will be a character in the plot, but she is not joining the Main 3 for everything. She will be in the area but not be constantly in Baked Bean Fort. If you enjoy this give me a review and favorite the story to get more. Bless your face, if you sneezed reading this bless you (I need a catchphrase) and keep on keeping on.


	4. Chapter 4: The Awakening

Chapter 4: The awakening

Small summary and light warning: This chapter will have a slight perspective shift for a this chapter.

**(transition here)**

I begin to gain consciousness. Looking around, I realize I am far away from home, a plain, smooth, stone, room surrounds me and I am in a red woolen bed.

I look at my arm and leg, seeing that there was a cloth wrapped around it, and I hear footsteps. A man in a white lab coat, blonde hair, and a pair of goggles walks into the room. He seemed to have a large grin seeing me, and I could get a good look as his light blue eyes and small goatee.

"Guys! Check this out!" He yelled out the door before three other figures came in. One was wearing a brown leather jacket and had epilates on his shoulders. On his belt was a shimmering blade, and he had a combination of a beard and mustache; his eyes were a darker azure than the other man's. The second was a dwarf wearing leather cross straps with iron in the crossing, as well as a metal pauldron; he had firey red hair, a long and curly beard; his eyes were a deep brown. The last had a hat that looked like an owl, wore a dark blue tunic and leather gloves, and had an owl on her arm Her hair was blonde, like the lab coat man, and had blue eyes between the 2 others in shade.

The one in white walked near me, looking me in the eye and asked, "What's your name?"

I hesitated a second before saying, "Cadela, you?"

The lab coated one replied, "My name is Duncan 'Lalna' Jones, lovely to meet you Cadela."

The Leather jacketed man was next. "Lewis 'Xephos' Brindley of the USS Enterprise, at your service."

The dwarf went after him, "Simon 'Honeydew' Lane the 2nd of Khaz Modan."

The one with the owl was last. "Hannah 'Lomadia' Rutherford. Lovely to meet ya!" She said peppily.

I looked them over again, I had so many questions, but knew I had to control myself and ask only one question at a time; "Did you…" I couldn't seem to finish the sentence, and I pointed at the bandage on my leg.

"Yes!" Duncan happily and proudly replied. "I'm glad your recovery is going so well!"

I try to get up, but am tentative seeing my last memories. I see it works fine. Both a relieving and terrifying thought, "How long was I out?"

The group was shocked at my recovery, I could tell as he stuttered. "W-w-w-well, you were only out a day."

"A day?!" I almost screamed. Shocked at the realization; I realize I need to find my way around. Duncan offers me a tour. I graciously accept.

**(insert transition)**

"Well, here's the main area." He says. I look at the rough area, like it was built into a cave. "It's a bit rough around the edges, but it's a home."

He takes me into the small basement of the place and the bedrooms before showing me outside; the cold winter air kissing my face. I shiver lightly.

"Oh my. I didn't know how cold it was, here." He hands me his lab coat.

"Aren't you cold?" I ask him, surprised at his generosity.

"You need it more than I do right now, I'll just get another one." He looked at me, "Also, I'm not the one that fell from the sky recently. Don't feel bad for me."

"Oh." I stop for a second before continuing, "Thanks." The coat was surprisingly warm for a lab coat. I looked around, seeing the large body of water in front of what they called Baked Bean Fort, as well as the brown grasses in the area and forest in the distance. The same forest I crashed into…

"I see you're looking at the forest we found you in," he said, startling me. "You know, what happened to you anyway?

I couldn't remember much, but I remember men dressed in black and red, an explosion, and losing consciousness. I told him this.

"Really? We saw some guys in red and black too," Duncan said.

"It's so foggy," I said, unsure of what any of it meant.

He seemed to see my distress and said. "Well, if you want you can stay with us at least a while. We're always willing to take someone in."

I was surprised by the offer. "Thank you for the offer. I hope I won't be a burden though…"

"You won't." he replied quickly.

"Thank you," I said, looking at the wintry, but not snowy landscape and the village in the distance before going back into the Baked Bean Fort with Duncan.

(chapter end)

Yeah, chapter 4, Cadela has finally been revealed. I know the perspective change was weird, but I think that the temporary change would be a better perspective to canonically and personally introduce her. If you enjoy this give me a review and favorite the story to get more. Bless your face, if you sneezed reading this bless you (I need a catchphrase) and keep on keeping on.


	5. Chapter 5: The Omen

Chapter 5:

It was a few days later, and Cadela had made a complete recovery. Her leg had healed, and using the alchemical potions she even avoided the major scarring that her injuries would've invited. Hannah also had started building her own base in the general area. Cadela was helping the JAFFA group. She was able to help the group and get resources. They got the forge on and began working iron into some better tools, They also got some communication devices straight from Yoglabs.

Currently, Duncan was in a cave, Simon was off looking for sheep, and Lewis was in the village preparing things.

"OH GOD THERE'S A LOT OF ZOMBIES!" Duncan's Yoglabs communicator rang in the others' ears. He was wounded and trying to get out. He was swinging his pickaxe wildly to kill the undead horde. "OH GOD NO!" He screamed in fear.

Cadela was as frantic as Lewis, looking for the hole to go to Duncan. "Are you dying Duncan?"

"No, I'm not dying luckily. Damned things hurt me though. I'm getting out of this hole" Duncan responded through the communicator. "I'm just going to nerd pole up here". He continued, doing just that.

"Nerd… I won't ask" Cadela thought.

Cadela saw a deep cave entrance, and Duncan was in it. He made it up and Cadela gave him a helping hand. He looked at the clothing Hannah had made her. It consisted of a dark purple tunic under a black leather jacket inspired by Lewis's jacket. It had blackish denim jeans that were designed to be form fitting but functional. She had black leather boots with purple stripes going down the sides and a cozy hat for warmth. A lot of the suit was stuffed with wool to help keep warm, as winter was coming soon and the temperature was dropping. "Need a hand back?" She asked Duncan.

"No, but we might as well stick together." Duncan replied, "Maybe we'll just stick together so that zombie craziness doesn't happen again."

They began to run back, hoping to get there before it got colder.

* * *

As they got inside it began to rain, and there was a new sheep named John Rambo.

"Ah we made it." Looking through the door as the sky opened up.

Simon was surprised at the weather as well. "It's raining bloody cats and dogs out there."

"Yeah," Cadela agreed. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It felt like a dark omen. Then something happened…

A flash of lightning, bright purple, hit in the distance. It wasn't a normal thing, the "core" of it was black instead of white, and it lingered for what must've been 30 seconds before disappearing.

The thunderclap took a whole ten seconds to reach Baked Bean fort, but it was louder than an average lightning bolt.

They felt a bad omen in the air, but they could only wait for the cause to come to them.


	6. Chapter 6: The Dream

Chapter 6: The Dream

"Good night guys" Lewis said as they got their beds together to sleep, it was still pouring from before. "We got a decent amount done today, I think."

"Good night Lewis, Good night Simon, Good night Duncan!" Cadela said cheerfully, "See you again tomorrow!"

They all got into their beds and drifted into sleep…

(Transition here)

"Huh? Where am I?" There was nothing but black rock surrounding Cadela. She saw a blue glow in the distance though. "I may as well check it out…"

She walked towards it and saw a woman inside an open ball of… light.

"Oh My Notch!" Cadela said, but the woman didn't respond. Focused on her work, not even noticing the other woman.

"Wait… This is a dream, it must be…" Cadela thought to herself.

"Oh I hope this works…" The woman said before cutting a red wire attached to a large metal object.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Oh no!" The woman pulled a communicator like the ones Cadela and the others had at Baked Bean Fort.

"Rythian…" She began over the communicator.

"Yes Zoey?" This 'Rythian' responded, which Cadela could hear surprisingly well.

"Something very very bad is happening…" Zoey sternly said

"What!?" Rythian gave his shocked reply

"It's beeping… and I have something to tell you."

"I'm on my way!" Rythian said, running, assumingly towards wherever Zoey and Cadela were.

"What's happening!?" Cadela Yelled at the woman, but no one heard her, as before.

"I'm sorry…" Zoey continued. "Rythian, I miss you…"

Cadela heard the man yell, "Get out of there!"

"Yes! Do as he says! Whatever this thing is will kill you!" Cadela tried to reason voicelessly, even though she was looking The "Zoey" person in the eye, screaming at her.

"Rythian, I need you Right now, the nuke's about to explode…" Zoey continued on…

"Why aren't you listening to me!?" Cadela yelled again.

"Don't stay there! It's too late! Get out of there!" Rythian was yelling into the microphone now. "GET OUT OF THE CASTLE!"

At the same time that he said to 'get out of the castle', Cadela yelled "GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!

"Rythian, I…" She began as whatever the metal device was began to burst into a ball of fire.

"NO!" Cadela and Rythian screamed as she saw her engulfed.

Cadela tried to run, but she was suddenly paralyzed.

"You cannot stop the flames." She heard as a pale face with red eyes of fire filled her vision, and the fire engulfed her as well…

(transition here)

When Cadela next opened her eyes, she was in her bed, breathing heavily. She looked at herself. "Oh my Notch it was just a dream".

The other three ran in the room as she awoke. "We heard screaming, is everything alright?" Duncan said,

"No, just a bad dream…" Cadela replied.

Duncan sat next to her while the others stood. "What was it about?"

Cadela looked at Duncan, and began to retell her nightmare to Duncan, Simon, and Lewis.

(transition here)

"I saw a pale face with blood red eyes…"

"You saw WHAT!?" Lewis said In shock.

Cadela Squeaked at the sudden change in tone. "Yes. It was clear among the explosion, it said…"

"you cannot stop the flames." She quoted it.

Lewis was afraid. "That's not good…"

"I know I'm kind of putting my fears on the wrong place, but why the hell did…" Duncan began, but stopped. Realizing what he was about to say, and he stopped cold.

"What is it Duncan?" Cadela asked, "Are you hiding something from me?"

"I never wanted to remember what happened on that day. It fills me with guilt at the mere word…" A small tear came from his eye, "I should tell you though, I can't hide from it forever… That man you heard, his name is Rythian, we used to be rivals…"

(Transition here)

He was growing stronger, with each day his magic growing…

"I'll show Duncan AND Sjin what for!" Duncan heard as he saw Rythian's face sweep across his vision, throwing daggers into a picture of Duncan and sjin's faces in turn.

I became nervous of an all out assault from him and Zoey… So I put a…

"A what?" Cadela asked.

"I put a nuke Under Blackrock Castle, their base. I thought they'd leave it alone and I would only set it off in an emergency… But they tried to diffuse it and failed."

"Oh… wait… A WHAT!?" Cadela said in slight shock. "HOW DID YOU GET A NUKE!?" she continued… "Wait, what's a nuke?"

"A nuke is a nuclear bomb, made from a radioactive material. It can be devastating" Lewis said.

"I never meant to hurt them…" Duncan was sobbing as painful memories came to the forefront. "I feel like that one mistake will haunt me for as long as I live!" Depression turned to anger as he let out his emotions, lashing out at his friends.

Lewis knew this was a trigger for Duncan, "Duncan, Calm down."

"YOU CALM DOWN! I STILL WORRY ABOUT HOW I ENDED UP HURTING THEM!" He was lashing out, "I ALMOST KILLED ZOEY!"

'This must weigh a lot on him if he's acting like this. I'll try to help.' Cadela Thought.

"Duncan?" Cadela said.

"WHAT!?" He yelled, still having a mental breakdown.

She grabbed his hands and looked him in the eye.

"You need to listen to me, you never meant to hurt anyone, you just made a mistake. We don't judge you for what happened in the past. I may be relatively new here, but I know we're in this together." She continued, keeping constant eye contact, "Sometimes you need to move on, I know it's hard, but when you live in the past you miss the future. And you don't want it haunting you forever. I'm sure that everything is alright". She assured.

Duncan couldn't help but lighten under the sincerity in her purple eyes.

"Thanks Cadela, I feel a bit better." Duncan began, "Maybe I do need to let it go."

Lewis nodded in agreement, saying "And we have more pressing matters, only one person could have a face like the one Cadela described."

"Who?" Cadela and Simon said at the same time.

"Israphel." Lewis said. "An ancient demon I fought him a long time ago with a Dwarf…" he stopped a second, "Who looked just like you, Simon."

"Oh my!" Cadela said, "A demon?"

"Yes, a demon, but we can't do anything quite yet. It could very well just be a dream, and there's no use to go on a wild goose chase". Lewis said. "We should just continue our mission to the moon for now."

"Ok" The other three said.

Simon decided to speak, "Well, it's 3 in the morning, I think we should get back to bed so we have the strength to work tomorrow… Or today… or… OH YOU GET WHAT I MEAN!" He said before walking out of the room.

Lewis watched him leave, "He's right, we've probably got another big day ahead. Let's get to bed."

Cadela saw Duncan leaving too.

They ended up saying in unison, "Will you be alright"? and then gasped at the synchronization.

"Yeah, One nightmare isn't going to hurt me". Cadela responded first.

"And I can sleep better after your talk. Thanks for helping me calm down there." Duncan responded to Cadela,

"Good night" He said before leaving the room.

Cadela looked at the door as it swung closed.

"Good night Duncan"

(transition here)

Author's notes

There's chapter 6! Sorry for hiatus, I've been through hell with school for a time and I kinda dropped writing for a while. I had this started a long time too, but I couldn't get it done for a while.


	7. Update

Major apologies I've not been on this site in god knows how long due to a ton of real life stuff (and my own forgetfulness) I'm really sorry that I've not responded.

Hopefully I can release a new chapter in the near future. though I need to catch back up on where I left off as well as reacquaint myself with moonquest.


End file.
